A lens module mounted in a camera of a mobile communications terminal includes a plurality of lenses. For example, a lens module includes a plurality of lenses in order to configure an optical system having high resolution. Nowadays, lenses are thinner, and large f-numbers are the trend to make better light-sensing lenses. Also, a large field of view lenses is required to meet selfie requirements. However, it is difficult for optical camera lens to meet all these requirements with good manufacturability. Therefore, there is a need in the art for the development of a lens module having an optical system which able to correct lens color aberrations, distortion, and astigmatism.